My Immortal
by Evil Wanda
Summary: Karai is going to sing in font of an audiles and Leonardo but she scare will she sing or not? After Rogue in the House part 2 , I don't own anyone on the song, I own Martin.


Title: My Immortal

Arthur: Evil Wanda

Summy: Karai is going to sing in font of an audiles and Leonardo but she scare will she sing or not? After Rogue in the House part 2

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On a stage there were 4 girls, one was biting her nails.

"Karai, clam down" one of three girls name Rogue ordered as the girl name Karai, who was biting her nails was wearing a black dress with no sleeves, wearing a black and red boots, wearing a short shirt underneath her black dress with sleeves that reached to her fingers. She has raven hair with red hairclips on her bangs. She peered though the curtains and saw Leonardo, sitting in the front row

"I scare, I can't this" Karai called walk away but the young girl name Martin grabbing her by the arms

"You can do this, you only told me not run away from my fear but to face them head on" Martin called.

"She right you know" the third matter of the girls name Nadira called. "Remember, Rogue playing the guitars, I'm playing the drums, Martin will play the piano, and Karai will sing My Immortal by Evanescence." added.

"But I have sing in font of audiles" Karai call.

"Chill" Martin ordered. "Come, let do it" as Karai walked up behind the curtains with Martin in front of the piano with Nadira and Rogue with the guitar and the drums in the darkness. The curtains opened up. Karai was in the spotlight. Leonardo spotted her. Karai made a quick smile at him. Another spotlight revealed Martin, playing the piano solo. Karai grabbed the microphone and sang.

_I'm so tired of being here.  
Surpressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave,  
I wish that you would just leave.  
Cause your presence still lingers here,  
and it won't leave me alone._

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
This pain is just to real.  
There's just too much the time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I wipe away all of your tears.  
When you scream, I fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...all of me._

Leonardo smiled. He was amazed by what he saw. He saw Karai, in the spotlight, singing so beautiful. Karai looked at him quickly and continued to sing.

_You use to captivate me.  
My estimating life.  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind.  
Your face it haunts,  
my own one's place and dreams.  
Your voice been chased away.  
All the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal.  
_

_This pain is just to real.  
There's just too much the time cannot erase._

_When you cried, I wipe away all of your tears.  
When you scream, I fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...all of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone.  
_

_But though your still with me.  
I've been alone all along._

Another spotlight hits Rogue and Nadira, playing the guitar and the drum solo. Everyone cheered. Leonardo was shocked and was blushing at the same time. Karai smiled at Leonardo.

_When you cried, I wipe away all of your tears.  
When you scream, I fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have...all of me._

The spotlight on Rogue and Nadira disappeared, with the guitars and drums stopped. Martin was still playing her piano solo. She slowly plays the piano solo and stopped. The spotlight disappeared on her. And the curtains closed in front of Karai. Everyone cheered, and Leonardo was smiling.

Later, the girls are in backstage.

"Okay, you go clan the make off" Rogue called as Nadira and her take Martin to the little girl's room and clan off her face.

"You re a fine singer, Karai" a voice called as Karai smile.

"Thank, Leo" Karai thanked as before she knew it, Leonardo wrapped his arms around her hips, making Karai, a little tickling. And then, Leonardo's lips got connected to hers. His tongue past his and into Karai's mouth, touching hers as well. Karai enjoyed it alot. All she cared about was Leonardo.

"Aww, gross, do You have done that?" Rogue's voice asked as Karai smile.

**The End**


End file.
